Thank You
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kue di depannya membuat dirinya amatlah sedih. Karena ia baru sadar ia bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulangtahunnya sendiri. For 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #01


**Eden of the East** **/ ****東のエデン **© Kenji Kamiyama

**Thank you** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, mencoba untuk membuat karakter IC tapi entahlah … serta keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan disini

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading ^^_

#1

.

.

.

"―kizawa … Takizawa-_kun?_"

Heh? Suara siapa itu? Kenapa suaranya familiar sekali? Kenapa―

"Takizawa-_kun, daijobu ka?"_

Kedua bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika suara gadis manis di sampingnya kini tengah mengguncang-guncang sedikit tubuhnya dengan raut khawatir. Kecemasan tampak dari bola mata karamel pucat miliknya.

"Daritadi kau melamun saja. Ada apa, Takizawa-_kun?"_

Sejenak ia terdiam, hingga pandangannya tertuju pada seloyang kue dengan krim putih yang menyelimuti serta potongan-potongan berbagai macam buah yang tertata cantik di atasnya. Tersusun dua buah lilin di atasnya, dengan tulisan dengan bahasa inggris yang menghiasi kue itu.

_Happy Birthday, Saki and Akira._

Senyuman langsung terbentuk oleh bibirnya ketika membaca tulisan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu merangkul bahu si gadis merah muda yang kini merona wajahnya karena malu.

Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari bersama kekasih manisnya karena mereka ingin merayakan hari ulangtahun mereka yang hanya beda sehari bersama-sama. Tak heran gadis berambut merah muda itu berada di rumahnya sekarang.

"Aku tak apa, Saki." Jawabnya sambil memandangi wajah si gadis manis di sampingnya, lalu kembali ia melirik kue di depannya. Sorot matanya memburam.

Saki yang nampaknya menyadari keanehan Akira kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh si lelaki yang terbungkus kaus _turtleneck _berwarna hitam. Tangan mungilnya menarik ujung kaos, mengalihkan pandangan Akira dari si kue yang lilinnya menyala sedaritadi. Kini Saki dapat melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yang nampak pada sepasang karamel pucat yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, Takizawa-_kun._" Ujar Saki sambil melirik ke arah si kue yang terabaikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Atau kau tidak suka dengan kuenya? Maaf seharusnya aku menanyakan dulu selera―"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyapu lembut pipinya yang tembam, yang kini ia ketahui adalah tangan milik Akira. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya kembali memerah melihat senyum yang nampak jelas pada wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, aku malah sangat menyukai kue pilihanmu, Saki." Kini tangan itu mengusap pucuk kepala Saki dengan penuh sayang.

"Hanya saja …"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika kembali ia melirik kue yang sedaritadi membisu di depannya. Senyumnya mengendur hingga rasanya tak mencapai matanya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Saki. Pandangannya masih tertuju jelas pada Akira.

"Kau tahu, _'kan_, kalau dulu aku pernah menghilangkan ingatanku?"

Tentu saja ia ingat. Kejadian dua tahun lalu itu masih amatlah segar di kepalanya. Kalau saja Akira tidak menghilangkan ingatannya, ia tak yakin ia bisa bertemu dengan pria itu bahkan menjadikan Akira sebagai bagian paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Karena kau menghilangkan ingatanmu, aku bisa bertemu denganmu di Amerika. Yah walaupun kesan pertama saat pertemuan kita agak memalukan …" suara Saki semakin memelan ketika bayang-bayang ingatan masa lalunya berputar dalam otaknya. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Akira yang telanjang bulat di depan _White House_. Kini ia dapat merasakan panas disekujur wajahnya ketika mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lihat saat itu.

Nampaknya Akira tidak menyadari keadaan Saki, karena kali ini pria itu tidak menggoda wajah memerah si gadis merah muda. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada lilin yang mulai meleleh di depannya.

"Kau benar …" gumam Akira sambil memandang lirih tulisan _'Happy Birthday'_ di atas kue. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kapan hari ulangtahunku."

Saki jelas terkejut mendengar pernyataan Akira. Seingatnya ia melihat paspor lelaki itu dan mendapati hari lahir Akira adalah 7 Januari, hanya beda sehari dengannya yang lahir lebih dulu.

"Ta-tapi … Bukankah di paspor tertulis jelas kalau kau lahir tanggal 7 Januari, Takizawa-_kun?"_

Akira menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kaki sofa di belakangnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di belakang kepala. Saki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akira, mengawasi gerak-gerik lelaki berambut pekat di sampingnya.

"Memang. Tapi aku memiliki banyak paspor, asal kau tahu."

Kedua bola mata karamel buram itu terbelalak mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia dapat dari bibir tipis Akira. Bibir itu nampak melengkung, namun tak sekalipun mencapai mata.

"Jadi, aku tidak tahu kapan sebenarnya hari ulangtahunku."

Nafas Saki tercekat ketika ia dapat mendengar kegetiran dari nada suara Akira. Kedua tangannya yang berada pada pangkuannya mengepal erat. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang entah sejak kapan menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

Akira kembali beranjak dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kue yang berada di atas meja tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Saki. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, seakan-akan tak ada beban yang membebaninya.

"Nah, tapi karena kau sudah susah payah membeli kue ini, sekalian saja kita rayakan ulangtahun kita. Aahh, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi―"

"Takizawa-_kun!_"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Saki yang agak serak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Saki kini menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan hidung yang memerah.

"De-dengar …" kepalan tangan Saki mengerat. Jelas ia kini sedang menahan tangisnya karena bahunya terlihan bergetar pelan. Sementara Akira memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Walau kau tidak tahu kapan kau lahir, atau berapa umurmu sebenarnya tapi …"

Pendar cahaya pada kedua batang lilin ulangtahun itu bergoyang pelan karena udara di sekitarnya.

"Ta-tapi kau harus tahu, kalau bagiku umur dan kapan kau lahir itu bukanlah masalah … Karena aku …" Saki mulai terisak. "Aku …" isakannya semakin keras. Tetes demi tetes likuid berwarna bening mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku bersyukur, karena kau ada di dunia dan hidup sampai sekarang … Aku …"

Kini Saki menutup mulutnya sambil meremas ujung roknya menahan isakan yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Kedua bola mata Akira masih terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Saki. Sekejap rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hiks … Aku …"

Akira beranjak dari posisi duduknya, untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Saki dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Saki dan mengusap kepalanya seakan berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku berterima kasih karena Takizawa-_kun _ada di sini …"

Gerakan tangannya seketika berhenti mendengar perkataan terakhir si gadis yang kini memeluk tubuhnya dan menumpahkan tangisnya pada kausnya. Dan perlahan, dengan amat sangat perlahan ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala Saki. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergetar pelan.

Rasanya kini matanya memanas, serta dadanya terasa begitu hangat.

Rasanya detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat hingga Saki akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Akira, membuat lelaki itu merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun kekecewaan itu seakan menguap di bawa angin ketika Akira melihat senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah Saki yang memerah dan basah karena habis menangis.

"Jadi, Takizawa-_kun _jangan sedih lagi ya …"

Akira menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dengan begitu lebar. Kedua bola matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Iya, Saki."

Saki pun memajukan tubuhnya hingga mendekati kue yang lilinnya semakin pendek karena terus menyala. Ia melirik ke arah Akira yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Ayo sekarang kita tiup lilinnya, Takizawa-_kun."_

Senyumnya semakin lebar.

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya kembali tepat di samping si gadis yang tengah memandangi dua batang lilin di depannya, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mengucapkan permohonan. Akira pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Saki sambil melirik ke arah Akira yang baru saja selesai berdoa. Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah. Eh tapi tunggu sebentar."

Akira merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di sana. Ia memilih aplikasi kamera lalu memasang _timer. _Lelaki itu beranjak dari sana dan meletakkan ponselnya pada meja televisi yang tak jauh di sana, lalu mengatur kamera ponselnya agar dapat membidik dengan tepat.

"Setelah sepuluh detik, kita tiup lilinnya sama-sama ya."

Saki mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huum!"

Akira segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Saki ketika ia telah menyalakan _timer _kamera ponselnya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Saki yang berada di samping kakinya, membuat gadis merah muda itu terkejut lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

Tiga detik.

Dua detik.

Satu detik.

Suara lilin yang tertiup terdengar beriringan dengan suara kamera yang baru saja ditekan.

_Klik!_

Senyuman kedua insan manusia itu melebar seiring dengan asap kecil yang memudar di udara. Mereka kini saling berpandangan, dan perlahan jarak yang berada diantara mereka tertutup bersamaan dengan kedua bibir yang saling bertemu. Pegangan tangan Akira pada tangan Saki mengerat.

.

.

.

Terima kasih, karena kau ada di sini untukku.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: hyaahh daridulu kesemsem mau bikin fic di fandom super sepi ini dan akhirnya kesampaian ^p^ oh ya jangan lupa review ya? Kritik dan saran diterima kok ahehehhe.


End file.
